Bruh
"Bruh" is the 1st episode in the third season of Mega Campaign, and the 15th episode overall in the campaign. Summary (written by Mikayla) * First we began the session by deeply investigating the room, we investigated practically everything, and even if it seemed ridiculous we did it. * We decided we would take the body down stairs into our cart and then discuss further what we would do when we got to that point, before we did that Memphis cast a spell where you can ask 5 questions, it was basically how did this happen, when did this happen, did you see how she looked? All the answers were a bit vague, one that stood out was she looked demonic, another clue we found was a stab on Yamma-Clarke’s body. * Memphis and Clarke go look around, Memphis talks to a man who was star gazing, and he happened to see something flying south. * We decided to travel 10 miles out into a desert, we found nothing, essentially a dead end in a way. After a heated argument about what to do with the body, we decided to dig a grave for Yamma-Clarke. * For the time being while we figure out how to help her and bring her back, Memphis decides to speak to Selune with an offering before we leave, she sets up an offering and Duncan assists her they both concentrate and a beautiful moon light comes down, one goal or event can be stated to the god, Memphis asks if we will have Yamma accompany us alive, in the next 7 days, Selune answers, that is at your discretion, my moon beam, and that is all that is said, we decided to put the issue aside for now. * Duncan is very sad as well. Memphis casts a spell that delays decaying until 10 days we decided to leave and head to Vila to check out what’s happening. On the way out from Ferrum, we notice that the city’s orb has gone missing from atop its tower. * During the way to Vila, Clarke explained that he was leaving and he thought we were all good friends, crushed enough, Memphis hugs him and begins to sob, Clarke squeezes her, and hands her a letter, Duncan disappointingly watches in silence. * The letter reads, “These are the belongings I wish for you to either keep or donate to a publisher, if you see this woman please tell her I love her, thank you for all being great friends, when you see me again i'll have found a way to save Yamma, if you haven’t I died trying, I’m going to fix this.” * There’s also a section for just Memphis that is unknown to other players. The next morning Clarke is gone, Weesin and Havai ask where he is and Memphis relays what happened, only crushing us even more than we already were, we decide to head to Vila. * We are welcomed with guards repeatedly telling us to leave and that all citizens are not permitted as Sionis affairs are not done, the orb looks bigger Memphis decides we should go to her nun school, on the way there we notice over grown farms and empty houses (from investigating) all the clothes are gone it seems they evacuated here as well. * On the way there it begins to fall dark, in the distance Havai notices a cloaked figure with a cane, Havai tells Memphis to stop and jumps down, it’s an old half-elf named Felix Redthorn! * We questioned him, if he meant any harm, Duncan being a full elf was very opposed to this old man because he was a half elf and we find out that Duncan’s really racist in that regard * We decided to make camp with the old man and we heavily interrogated him. In defense he decided to cast detect thoughts and read Memphis’s thoughts just in case he was in danger, he then figured out all the pain she’s been through and stopped. * It only caused a large argument, but he defended himself by saying he was only protecting himself, we counted it as fair, and then we put him to bed. * In the morning we continued our journey to Memphis’s nun school on arrival, we are greeted with a slaughtered and burnt to the ground nun school, if things couldn’t get any worse. * All of the elegant and unique looking nuns are slaughtered, some are losing limbs, some are missing heads, some of them are hung up on sticks, but the main woman of the church, Barran, is crucified, heretic and other slurs are painted on the walls with blood. * Memphis weakly makes her way to her past guidance and casted a spell that makes her able to ask a dead person 5 questions and chooses Barran. * She first says she’s sorry, the dragonborn woman responds breathlessly that it’s okay, after asking what happened and who did this, and how it happened Memphis finally says she loves her. * After that tragic moment, Memphis turns to the whole party full of rage and resentment, she tells them they must help her avenge all the people who died here and get what did this. * After that they all agree, Memphis then begins to cry, she states probably one of the most emotional quotes in the campaign: “I lost my whole family... but at least I have you guys,” then bursts into tears. * Amidst all the wreckage, Duncan finds a Plane Shift spell scroll that can help us get to Pandemonium. (Said spell can be used to teleport into another plane of existence!) * We decide to go to Rana. It was the most nearby city and we wanted to check out if it was gross and overgrown like the rest of the travel over. * When we arrive, the city’s giant orb is gone, and everything in the city is gone, everyone is gone. * We decided to investigate where the orb was at, we headed up the tower and nothing was around, we decided to open the vault to the cities bank, we used Dispel Magic on the magical door, and were able to barely open it. * We are greeted with a huge spiral of stairs leading down presumably to the gold, we go down and decide to shove tons of gold and anything we can find. * Havai and Felix both notice shifting in the enormous pile of gold, Havai yells out for Memphis but she doesn’t respond. He angrily grabs her and whips her away from the gold to keep her safe, she then used Inflict Wounds against Havai in a frenzy. * Havai stumbles back and is knocked down. Meeting Havai’s blank gaze, Memphis snaps out of the curse inflicted on her by the cursed painting in Doven’s dungeon. * Memphis immediately apologizes and Havai just stares at her, they are interrupted by a huge eye revealed in the gold and an enormous green tail, we battle with an adult green dragon, nearly killing us we all fight an epic battle! * We kill the beautiful green dragon, and among all the gold and diamonds we also find another small orb! Sort of like the huge ones atop of the cities, but tiny, same color and all! We now have two of these. Category:Episodes of Mega Campaign Category:Season 3 of Mega Campaign